Ameagari
by tsuyu no oni
Summary: While it's raining, Youko and Sei have a little chat about past...and future. SeixYouko


Disclaimer: I don't own Marimite, it belongs to Konno Oyuki and Nagasawa Satoru.

It's a Sei x Youko fanfic. It popped into my head and I just felt like writing it so I did. I hope you enjoy. BTW, I've only been learning English for 3 years, so forgive me if I made too much mistakes since it's the first text I write in this language.

**Ameagari**

"Sei?"

I got no answer.

"Sei?" I repeated.

"Uh? What is it, Youko?" she said absently.

She was leaning with her back against the window of the rose mansion, thoughtful. Outside, it was raining. One of her blond locks was falling along her forehead. I hadn't seen her with that face for a long time now.

"What's wrong? You look sad. Is something bothering you?" I asked, worried.

"Um…nothing, I'm fine. I was just…thinking." Sei quietly answered.

"Thinking? What about? Is it…" I began, interrupting myself before her saddened gaze.

Her eyes started focusing on an invisible point as she smiled faintly. I really hated to see her this way. It always made my own heart clench. It was all because of…

"Shiori" she whispered sadly.

Her look was now tainted with nostalgia

"Ah… Shiori-san" I repeated, a little bitter.

I hated that name. Absolutely. Like her owner. The one Sei had given her heart to. The one who had broken her. Even before she left, I didn't like her so much. I could sense that something bad would happen and it did, eventually. Plus, this girl was taking Sei away from us, away from me, and I couldn't help feeling jealous, even now she was gone. Because I knew Sei still loved her.

"Yes. I was thinking about Shiori. And me. And also about how stupid I've been until now." She declared firmly.

I was kind of surprised by her unexpected comment. Stupid? What did she mean by that? I glanced at her interrogatively to prompt her to continue.

"Since the day she left, I've mourned over her departure with self-pity, blaming her for running away and blaming myself for making her leave. Even though I put a mask of happiness, I guess you figured out long ago that I hadn't get over it, didn't you?"

I nodded. Of course I figured. When you're constantly looking at somebody, you cannot miss that kind of thing.

"Anyway, I've been acting as if I were living from day to day but actually, I was living in the past. I was trying to forget her, but the more I tried, the more I remembered. My thoughts were focused on forgetting her and it only tormented me. I've just realized that it's time to change now.

"You know, Youko, acting this way made me miss a lot of things. When I could have been enjoying the present, I was instead crying over the past. I didn't enjoy the moments of happiness and I didn't realize what wonderful friends I had."

I smiled faintly at her words. It could have been an apology, but I knew it was not. It was more of an introspective. And I preferred it. I didn't want her to feel sorry or something, because I had never been mad at her. I loved Sei too much for that. I just wanted her to live in a way which would make her happy and I had the feeling that somehow, my wish was beginning to be granted.

She walked toward me. The rain was still pouring. She pursued.

"And more than anything, I didn't consider the fact that maybe, just maybe, I was not in love with her anymore. The fact that I could love somebody else."

I was astonished. I didn't imagine that she would come to this conclusion by herself, not as soon at least. And why did these words seem to be addressing to me in particular? The sound of the rain on the glass decreased. I gasped when she brought her hand up to caress my cheek, smiling softly.

Suddenly, le rain totally stopped falling and Sei let her hand down.

"It looks like we can go out now." She said simply.

She turned over and start leaving, heading to the door. I think I've come to like the rain. Lost in my thought, I didn't move. Noticing that I wasn't following her, she turned around and came back next to me. She had a sly smile on her face now. However, I was not prepared at all when she leaned over and brushed gently my lips with hers. I flushed and stared at her with widened eyes.

"Hurry up, Youko! Afternoon classes are starting, we'll be late!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed my arm and we went outside, holding hand.

I've definitely come to like the rain. And I like even more what comes after the rain.

Owari


End file.
